Miracle Worker
by Tomorrows Miracle
Summary: In which the main protagonist seeks out a 'miraculous being' for a deal that could possibly be a big bust or the best thing to ever happen. / A SolKat fanfic. Pre-est. DaveKat, eventual SolKat. TW: Human!Stuck, slight fantasy, plot twists, colourful words.
1. Chapter 1

Karkat grumbled, downing another drink. Songs played head pounding beats, giving Karkat a head ache. His deep chocolate brown eyes were surrounded in puffy flesh. Karkats hair was a mess, but that was the norm. To someone else, he would have looked like a complete wreck. And he was.

The male ordered another glass from the bartender, keeping a wary eye on the male. The raven still got his drink, nonetheless, and took a large sip out of it. He placed a few dollars on the counter, paying for the drink.

"Rough night?" A girls voice sounded next to him. He didn't say anything, but did take another long drink of his cup. "I smell a heartbreak." She giggled. He narrowed his eyes, he took a look at the woman. She appeared to be in her early 20's, around his age. Her straight dark, brown hair flared out at the ends. He took note of her unusual glasses, which were tinted red and styled in a cat eye look. It wasn't her glasses that creeped him out, it was her mischievous, wolffish grin. It was like she knew what was up, a secret, something she knows she shouldn't know about. It was very unsettling for Karkat.

"You have no fucking idea." His grumbled slurs caused the girl to cackle, showing off her abnormally sharp and pointy teeth. His eyes narrowed, and he began to tune the strange girl out. Her laugh sent unpleasant shivers down his spine. To him, it sounded like a witches cackle.

"Maybe I could help," she leaned in closer, her voice in an audible whisper. Karkat raised his eyebrow, listening to the woman. "I know this guy, dubbed 'The Grim Dealer' that could possibly help you out." It was Karkats turn to laugh, though the girl didn't find any humour in this. "Look, I know it sounds like it came out of a book, but I'm serious! That's what he's called. He's a miracle worker!" She exclaimed, she brought out her purse and rummaged through its contents. "Here's my number, call me and I can hook you up with him." She scribbled down a number and name messily. He took to paper and stuffed it in his back pocket. "I gotta go, though! I've done my part." Karkat brushed her off, taking the last sip of his drink.

'The Grim Dealer, huh? That has to be a joke.' He thought bitterly, and set down his glass. He supposed he was done for the night. Karkat got up from his chair and stumbled his way out of the bar. He pushed past several people on his way out. He was greeted with the cold crisp air of the night. He sighed, loving the cold air cool down his body. The raven shoved his hands in his pockets and made way for his shared apartment. He kept looking back, hoping to see a taxi cab drive by so he didn't have to walk. Public busses weren't running at this time. Walking home seemed to be the case. Karkat knew he was pissed drunk, he couldn't walk in a straight line. But he knew exactly where his apartment complex was.

It took awhile, but he was finally opening the door to his apartment. No one bothered him on the way and he was grateful for that. He slipped off his jacket, forgetting to lock the door and take off his shoes. He was to his bedroom, not noticing there was another figure occupying the bed. He slipped in and immediately felt arms wrap around his waist. Karkat sighed in delight, falling asleep right away.

"I'm sorry, babe." Dave mumbled, but Karkat paid no mind, only snuggling into the body for warmth.

Karkat woke up to a sickening sweet smell wafting through the air. It was surprisingly dark in his room. He turned his head to the night stand, seeing that it read 11:46 am on the clock. There was a tall glass of water on the table, as well as two pain killers. He sat up, instantly regretting that decision. He let out a painful groan, grabbing both glass and pills in hand. He quickly scarfed down both contents and lay back to bed. He began to remember what happened last night, and how he in fits of rage, went out to the bar to drink. He sighed, ignoring the delicious smell of food in favour of not seeing Dave.

That was not happening today, though. Dave appeared in the door way, a tray of food in hand. Karkat didn't acknowledge the blonde. He could practically feel anger bubbling up in his chest.

"Hey, Kitkat, I made breakfast.." The blonde said, and Karkat could hear the caution in his voice. It almost made him happy. He opened his eyes, staring at the half dressed blonde. Who was wearing that fucking white and blue frilly apron. He almost laughed, he couldn't get enough of that. Dave took a seat next to him, placing the tray between them. Karkat looked at the tray. Two plates of food, two glasses of apple juice. The eggs looked a bit burnt, hash browns were a nice brown golden colour. His sausages looked like the way he liked them. He smiled at the blonde. A sad smile.

"Dave, really? You're making this hard.." He mumbled, a sigh escaping his lips.

"I said I was sorry, I really am." Dave took off his shades to show his ruby red irises. "Karkat, please." The raven could feel tears pricking his eyes. He didn't need to do this now. He just woke up.

"Three times wasn't an accident." He said, getting up from the bed. His head pounded from the movement. He was tired of seeing Dave in their bed with a former friend. "I don't want to do this anymore, is that so much to ask? I'm tired of worrying that 'my' boyfriend is probably out there fucking someone else!" He was in so much pain. Hangover and heartbreak were the worst combinations. Karkat walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Dave stalked after the smaller of the two. Leaving the untouched breakfast in the room.

"To take a piss, fuckass." Karkat called back, slamming the door in Dave's face. The blonde knocked on the door lightly.

"C'mon, Kitkat, don't get mad at me." Karkat ignored the male, and stared at himself in the mirror. He got a good look at himself and shit, he was a mess. He rummaged through the drawer to find a brush. He found his in the back, and began to brush his hair. It wasn't all that manageable, but at least it doesn't look like he got wrecked in a tornado. His hair still sticked out in any direction, though. "You're not crying, are you?" Karkat opened the door and walked passed the blonde.

"I'm going out, maybe for the night, too." He walked into his room, grabbing a bag and stuffing changes of clothes in it. He was reminded of his tooth brush, and how he didn't brush his teeth yet. "Get your stuff out of here by next week, too."

"You can't be serious, Kitkat. We've been going strong for 3 years-"

"No! I've been going strong for 3 years! I gave you chances, and you still didn't stop! We're done." He shouted, "Dave, just.. Just leave me alone, now." He went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Dave didn't follow him this time, but Karkat did hear the door opening and closing. It was quiet in the apartment for the longest time. And Karkat broke down.

* * *

Um, hi. How's it going? As you can see, I started on another fic. A Homestuck fic. Before I actually start writing the whole story, I want you guys to tell me if you like the story so far and want me to write out the next chapters. So that I will know that my readers are enjoying the story.

Thanks for reading and please review! C:


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat didn't need to wait outside long before being greeted with a blond that looked so much like Dave. It wasn't Dave, but his sister, Rose. While the two had many similarities, Rose was more observant and thoughtful to the atmosphere around her. The male gave her a sad smile, and without hesitation, Rose pulled him into a comforting hug. He didn't have any tears to cry out, but he felt an uncomfortable lump growing bigger in his throat. It was getting harder to breathe past that. Rose pulled back, looking at him so lovingly with black lined eyes.

"Come inside, Kanaya is in the kitchen making lunch. I'm sure she wouldn't mind making another plate." Rose guided Karkat to the love seat and gave him the TV remote. Karkat smiled, watching her go back into the kitchen. He didn't bother turning on the TV. He could hear the two girls conversing lightly in the next room. Karkat waited patiently, looking around the room. He noticed the first step he walked in, that the living room was renovated. Instead of an olive green wall with a brown base going up halfway the wall, it was a sky blue wall, with white paneling reaching from the floor half way up. Navy blue curtains were pulled to the side of the window. Other than that, everything else looked the same. Just moved around.

Kanaya walked into the room, breaking Karkat out of his trance. She took the seat next to the male and instantly, Karkat leaned into her side. His head rested on her shoulders, no words were shared between the two. Kanaya knew what was wrong the second she knew Karkat was here.

"You and Rose were right," Karkat muttered. He was feeling like shit, "I should have known it would happen, I should have left him the first time it happened." The raven haired male continued, his mumbles getting lower with each word. Kanaya listened on, wrapping her arms around his back. "I'm such an idiot..for not seeing it sooner. Ugh." He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. "I knew it was gonna happen again, I-... I j-just didn't want t-to believe it.." He buried his face into his shoulder. He didn't want to cry anymore, his eyes were itching from previous tears. Kanaya hummed a tune she always did when comforting Karkat, running gentle fingers through his raven locks.

"Don't talk like that about yourself, Karkat. We both know you're amazing." Kanaya started, clearing her throat. He smiled, he just loved hearing her talk. Her voice was like silk, almost melodic. "If anyone, it should be Dave who's the idiot. He had someone special all this time. He's gonna realize that when it's too late." Her voice alone comforted the male. He no longer felt the lump in his throat, and his breath became even. "You can do better, I know you can. You're gonna find someone who loves you in every way possible." Rose walked into the room quietly, setting down two plates of a salad with walnuts in it. Karkat watched with curious eyes as she went back into the kitchen to retrieve her own plate. She came back into the room, sitting herself at the accented arm chair. One knee went over the other, a small smile gracing her lips.

"While we know how...mature my brother is, why don't we eat? Or we could go out and maybe go to the movies?" Rose suggested, "Just to get your mind off him." Karkat liked the idea, a movie wouldn't be so bad. He enjoyed being in Kanaya's and Rose's presence, and they all didn't go out since the last time he visited. Karkat let himself be free of Kanayas embrace, to look over his food. He saw that one had red peppers in it, and the other didn't. His plate was in front of him, without peppers. His hand grabbed onto the small fork, taking a bite out of his food.

"Do you have any salad dressing?" Karkat croaked, he went red. He sounded pathetic right now. He coughed, a bit embarrassed. Rose smiled, nodding.

"Yes, I believe we do. Do you have a preference?" Rose stood up from her seat, ready to go to the kitchen.

"I..don't know? Italian dressing?" He muttered. Kanaya took a bite of her own, humming in delight.

"Do you know what kind of movie you would like to watch?" She put her hand to her lips as she talked. Karkat thought for a moment. His first genre: romcoms. His mind pondered over that thought for a long time. Rose already placed the dressing in front of him.

"Something humorous, maybe?" He ditched the first thought, "'Bad Grandpa' came out awhile ago.." He said, thinking of movies he saw advertisements of. Kanaya let out a small laugh. Karkat opened the bottle, dumping a generous amount into his salad.

"'Bad Grandpa?' I didn't think you would like to watch something like that." The male shrugged, taking another bite of his salad and making sure there was a walnut sitting on his fork.

"'Catching Fire,' then? I haven't seen that one yet." He said, both girls nodded.

"Yes, we should go see that one." Rose agreed with an excited smile. "I read the book and I'm curious to see it all play out in live action." Karkat almost smiled at her eagerness, if it weren't for the food in his mouth.

"Okay, 'Catching Fire' it is! When should we see the movie?" Kanaya asked. Karkat preferred today, but he didn't have that much money for the movies. He did have enough money for food for a few days. Karkat was a bit conflicted.

"Do you think the movie could wait until I get paid?" Karkat asked, feeling a bit guilty he had to postpone.

"Oh, yeah! No problem." The blondes smile never faltered. Karkat finished his food without another word. The only sounds were of Kanaya and Rose talking about something Karkat could care less about. He sat back in his chair, staring at his empty plate, as if doing so would magically teleport itself in the kitchen sink. The girls included Karkat into the conversation, suggesting they play a game.

It was a silly game, something Karkat would only participate in only if it were him, Kanaya and Rose. The two people he trusted and respected the most. As the male started to span his arms, he moved around, a red tint dusting over his cheeks. He was mimicking a plane. Which Rose quickly said the word. A game of Charades was silly, and fun.

* * *

Sup, guys. Thought I'd give an extra chapter. I'm in midst of writing chapter 3 right now, and I now know that I just love this idea and that I will continue writing it.

:D Reviews are encouraged!


	3. Chapter 3

A young man stands in his apartment, shivering from how cold it's gotten outside. Karkat was tired; he had to get up earlier than usual to get to his job on time. He threw his backpack aside, telling himself he will put the contents away later. The small male walked into the kitchen, peering into the fridge and freezer for some food to fill his stomach. Karkat mentally slapped himself for forgetting to buy groceries on the way home. There was barely anything in his fridge: milk, toast and butter. He closed the fridge and rummaged through the cabinets. 'Looks like I'm going back out there..' He thought to himself, biting on the insides of his cheek. 'Toast and butter would have to do, for now.'

"You're home."

Karkat nearly jumped out of his flesh, heart racing. He whipped around, seeing Dave eye him warily. The raven sighed with relief, shock evident on his face.

"Shit, Strider." He left his words in the air, letting the other figure his words. He managed to catch his breath, "Looks like I am." He replied, his words holding a bitterness tone to them. Karkat turned back to the fridge to bring out the bread. 'Fucking great..' The last person Karkat wanted to see was Dave. Yet, here he was, standing behind Karkat. With bread toasting in the toaster, he turned back to Dave. He didn't have his shades on, he usually didn't when he was inside the apartment. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't that obvious? I live here." Karkat glared, but said nothing more. "You know you can't do this alone. Minimum wage isn't even enough to afford this place. Not without another person, anyways." Karkat sighed, he knew Dave was right. "I'm staying."

Silence loomed over them like thunderclouds, and the toaster popping up was the claps of thunder. Grabbing the butter and butter knife, he spread a generous amount of butter on his toast. Karkat heard the shuffling of feet against the floor, going into the living area. He looked back to see Dave lounging on the couch.

Karkat took a bite out of his toast, only aware of his chewing. He remembered he still had to do his laundry from the few days before. Dave eyed Karkat walking out of the kitchen area, and turned his gaze onto the TV screen. Karkat grabbed his bag, his toast hanging out of his mouth and the other in his hand. He walked into his room, emptying out the contents. He grabbed his clothes, and threw them into the hamper. The raven quickly changed into a plain black t-shirt and grey sweats.

Karkat walked out of the room, the basket in his arms. "I'm going downstairs." He hollered, Dave absentmindedly nodded, saying that he had some clothes in the basket, too. He didn't know if Karkat heard him, since he was already out the door.

Karkat was relieved to be out of the apartment, he couldn't stand the awkward silence between him and Dave. And the awkward, uncomfortable small talk. If there's anything Karkat hated with a passion, it was small talk. Well, he didn't particularly hate small talk, just found it unbelievably annoying.

The laundry room was on the main floor, he hoped there was a washer and dryer available. This was also annoying, sharing the washer and dryer with every living being in this apartment complex. Karkat opened the door to the fitness room, seeing only two people occupying the weight lifts and the treadmill. He walked past, opening another door that leads to the washers and dryers. There was only one person in the room, who was reading a magazine.

Karkat began to sort out the clothes, denim, colours, blacks. He also didn't want an angry Strider on his tail for accidentally ruining one of his pristine white shirts. There wasn't much clothes to wash so he put denim with the black clothing articles. To conserve water. He looked through each pocket, finding change here and there. He found a condom in one of Dave's back pockets, slightly irked and angry, he threw the thing away. Disgusted. He sighed, looking through another pocket, feeling crumpled paper. He brought it out, examining to see if it was important. It couldn't be, though, it was crumpled. On the small paper was a very messy scribble. Karkat squinted, trying to make out the mess. It looked like a phone number and someone's name. He looked over to the jeans. They were his, but he was confused. He didn't remember getting the number at all. His gaze fell upon the paper again, making out a 'T' and an 'E.' He didn't know if the next letter was a 'V' or an 'R.' He put the paper back in his pocket, he'd have to make a note to call this person.

Seeing that 8 of 10 washers were available, he put in three loads of clothes into three washers. He dialled the knob in the right setting in each. He looked around, in search for the complimentary detergent. He'd be lucky if there was any left over.

His mind kept wandering to the number. He kept trying to remember who would give him a number, or what the name was. He searched his pockets for his phone. He didn't have it on him right now, it was in his jacket pocket. He's have to go up, anyways. He forgot a few quarters for dryer sheets. Karkat never had a problem with stolen laundry, he'd be quick, too. As quick as the elevator can go, anyways. He walked into the fitness room, the two occupants still working out.

In the elevator was two teenaged boys with clothes at least three times bigger than their actual size. He noticed they smelled heavily of nicotine and tobacco, a smell Karkat didn't enjoy. They were talking about the newest video game that recently came out just a few days ago. Not that Karkat cared about what they were talking about. The two stepped off, and Karkat was in silence. The lights made a slight buzzing noise. He leaned against the wall, waiting for the elevator to reach his floor.

'Ding!'

'Ugh, finally.' He thought, walking past the person who was about to walk into the elevator. He walked down the hall, and in front of his door. '#3' was on his door, he unlocked and went straight for his jacket. He put his phone in the pocket of his sweats and he noticed he was one quarter short.

"Dave?" He called, standing still.

"Yeah?" His reply was muffled, a door opened, revealing a Dave only wrapped in a towel. 'Shit, shit, shit.' Karkat stared at the barely clothed male. His blond hair was dripping at the tips, the droplets running down his unmarred skin.

"I'm short a quarter." He said, through clenched teeth.

"Nah, I think you're short a few inches." Dave smirked, nearly smiling at his own joke. He strided towards Karkat.

"Fuck, Strider. Do you have a quarter, or not?" He asked, his voice raised in tone. Dave reached into his pocket, grabbing his wallet. He pulled out a quarter and gave it to the smaller of the two.

"You have to admit, though; that was a good one." The smirk never left his lips, annoyance only seemed to grow on Karkats face. He left without another word, leaving Strider chuckling to himself.

Karkat was in the lobby, buying a small pack of dryer sheets from the vending machine. He walked slowly to the laundry room, examining his phone and the paper with the number on it. He was wondering if he should call this person now, or to just forget about it. He opened the door, walking to the other door. He figured out what the numbers were and his thumb was on the 'CALL' button.

He didn't know if anyone was going to pick up. Or if he tried to pick someone up and they gave a number. His eyes widened at the thought of a child answering his call. It would somewhat explain why the number and name were hard to figure.

"Hello?" A woman's voice picked up.

"Uh..hello?" Karkat replied, what should he say.

"Oh! It's you! I was wondering when you were gonna call me!" She giggled, and he thought the voice was familiar.

"Um, is this.. T-...Tere- or Teve-"

"It's Terezi." She giggled. That name rung a bell. He nodded, whispering out her name. "Yeah! Now you got it! I assume you're calling about the deal?"

"What deal?" He asked, this all seemed very familiar. He was trying to remember, so bad.

"Oh, right! You were piss drunk when I talked to you. I really shouldn't say anything over phone so why don't we meet up somewhere?" That would explain why Karkat didn't remember. He was still suspicious of meeting her, though.

"Yeah.. Okay."

"Great! How's tomorrow evening?" Her voice radiated excitement, Karkat couldn't find the will to say 'no.'

"Tomorrow works. What time?"

"Whenever is best for you. At the bar, where we first talked. I'll be there, so just look for me." And she hung up.

The male was now beyond confused. He was going to make a deal with some girl he met at the bar. 'What kind of deal, though?'

* * *

Woo~ New chapter! We're working up to the plot now, which is a good thing! I think I failed to write in the summary that this was a Human!stuck fic, oops! Now you know, but I will probably fix that, soon. I'm having a hard time rating this, though. Should I rate it T or M? Do you guys want smut or a fluff fic? I'm okay with either, so it's up to my readers.

Thanks for reading :D Reviews would be lovely~


	4. Chapter 4

'Why, of all fucking days, did it have to be today?' Karkat groaned as he walked on. The light blue sunny sky turned grey and wet. It wasn't raining just ten minutes ago, and it seemed to become heavier as the evening trudged on. Karkat was nearly soaked to the bone, he didn't bring a thick jacket because it was warm and sunny all through-out the day. His fists were balled up in his sweater pocket, and he was cold.

He rounded a corner, nearly bumping into a group of friends. He passed by and they minded their own business. They smelled heavily of alcohol, and Karkat is aware that he is close to the bar. He walks up to the dingy iron doors and pushes through. He is greeted by the bouncer, asking for IDs. Karkat pulls out his wallet, showing the guy his ID. The small male is allowed in and he makes his way to the counter, instantly ordering himself a glass of rum.

He doesn't know what the girl looks like, or if she is actually here. He sighs, drinking down the strong liquid. It burns his throat, but he doesn't mind. Karkat looks around, there are a lot of girls here, some dancing all with their other. 'She said she'd be here... Where was it we even talked?' He didn't know. Karkat brought to cup to his lips, tilting it upward.

"Ahem!" Startled, Karkat nearly choked on his drink, he was about to send multiple strings of curses he thought up at the top of his head. He turned his gaze to the direction of the voice and he knew this was the girl he was waiting for. "I found you!" She giggled, taking the seat next to him. She brought another girl with her, a taller, meaner looking girl. "I'm Terezi. Terezi Pyrope, nice to meet you." She brought out her hand to Karkat.

"Uh.. Karkat Vantas." He took the hand gingerly, giving it a slight squeeze. He looked at the other girl who scoffed, a smirk gracing her unusual choice of lipstick stained lips.

"What kind of name is that?" She taunted, "Actually, whatever! I'll be right back!" She went off to talk to another guy who looked like a walking diamond. He noticed shiny jewelry adorned every limb of his. Karkat turned his eyes to Terezi, who was giving a wicked grin to the bartender. The two were talking, cackling. He drank the rest of his cup, chest tingling.

"Okay! Are we ready, Karkles?" Terezi slammed her shot glass down, grinning. He sneered at her.

"What kind of shit nickname is that? You know, if you want to nickname me, at least come up with a decent name I could give a fuck about." He sighed, getting up. She just giggled, making her merry way to the front entrance. Karkat followed in tow, noticing Vriska had somehow got beside him. Terezi flipped out her phone, and handing it to the brunette. Vriska dialled a number before handing it back to Terezi. Karkat stared in confusion at the display of actions happening before him.

"Uh-hello?" She spoke, Karkat knew it wasn't his business to pry, you could say he was just curious. 'Maybe this will give me an idea of where we're going..?' "Yes," she giggled, "When are you next available?" Karkat could hear the other person speaking on the other end of the receiver, but it was barely audible. He couldn't make out coherent sentences or words. "Alright, we'll be there, then." She flipped her phone off, shoving it in her pockets. "He said he is busy right now but made an exception to reschedule his next appointment." They all walked out of the bar, it wasn't raining anymore, but snowing.

"Kinda chilly out." Terezi breathed in the air around them. "Snow... Well! Let us carry on! Vriska, get the car." Vriska was already walking to the parking lot. "Now, don't be scared, Karkles. We're just gonna go meet the guy, officially!"

"Have you met him?" He asked, shivering.

"Yeah-huh! I need to see him for just maybe a few seconds and he's all yours!" She cackled, getting in the passenger seat of the slightly dented car in front of them. He let himself in, buckling the seat. Vriska drove of with a screech of the wheels, the male could see through the rear view mirror that she was smirking. He held on to the plush seat underneath him.

They drove for minutes, finally reaching the main, busy street. Vriska swerved passed other vehicles without batting an eye. Terezi was having the time of her life, cackling and cheering on her friend. Karkat? Yeah, he was sure he was gonna die any moment now.

Police sirens blared behind them, only encouraging Vriska to go faster. They ran a red light, making a sharp turn to lose the police that was 10 seconds behind them. She drove down the same street, looking in the rear view mirror to see the police finally turning. She took that as a cue to turn as well.

The brunette stopped abruptly, both girls quickly getting out of the vehicle.

"Let's go, Karkles!" Karkat quickly got out of the car, legs shaking. Terezi giggled, grabbing his hand and running towards a garage. Vriska was already opening it, and by the time the two made it across the street, Vriska pulled out and waited for them. The police sirens were getting so close, and the drove off in a calm manner.

"Yeah! We did it again, Scourge Sista!" Terezi howled, Vriska had on her smirk, giving Terezi a high five.

"That gets better every time! ...But Karkat slowed us down." She smirked over to Karkat, who was still trying to regain his breath.

"Well, fucking excuse me for not knowing this was a normal thing! You guys are bat-shit insane, you know that?" The two girls only laughed at his shouts, going back onto the main road. Only this time, Karkat wasn't holding on for dear life.

Houses became scarce as they drove on. Trees began to be a regular occurrence. Karkat looked around to see trees on all sides. The road they're driving on was dark, everything around them was dark. He could now see more stars than he did while in the very lit up city. Should he be scared?

"Uh.. Where are we going?" He asked, looking at Terezi for answers.

"We're off to see the Grim Dealer, obviously." She replied, her legs were propped against her chest. Vriska seemed like she calmed down from the little stunt she pulled off. "He sort of lives in seclusion, so, he lives way out there. We should be there, soon, though." Karkat nodded, not knowing what to make of this situation. He pulled out his smartphone, texting Dave 'HELP'

He waited anxiously for the reply, but he got it.

'what? kitkat pls be more specific' He rolled his eyes at the nickname.

'FUCKASS I SAID HELP CALL 911 OR SOME SHIT I DONT KNOW JUST GOT KIDNAPPED BY TWO STRANGE AS FUCK GIRLS THEY TOOK ME OUT OF THE CITY' he texted, haphazardly. His finger hovered over he send button, and he nearly dropped his phone due to a sharp turn Vriska made. He quickly shoved the device into his pocket and looked around. They were driving on dirt now, on either sides stood massive tall trees.

"We're almost there, Karkles." She giggled, "I can smell your distress." Now Karkat found that unbelievably weird. He tried to calm himself, looking out the window only rendered him scared.

They turned again, and drove down the same dirt road for five minutes. They pulled up at a big gate, Vriska getting out and going to the wall. The gate opened and the brunette hurried back. She drove through, and getting out to close the gate. The male looked out the window, seeing a rather large house just up ahead illuminated by the lights outside. He figured they were here, 'Wherever this was..'

Vriska parked, pulled out the keys and got out of the vehicle. Both passengers took that as a sign that they should follow. Karkat stared up at the place, it was huger than he expected. He followed the two girls who were waiting for him by the door. They allowed him to go in first.

He was amazed. The place was European styled. With the grand staircase just feet away from the large door. Terezi walked through the halls, they passed by the stairs and went through a door. It was another staircase, going down. With Vriska behind him, probably to make sure he doesn't chicken out, and Terezi guiding him, they made it to the base of the stairs. He coughed, covering his nose, it smelled of marijuana and something else. It was a sickening sweet smell. The three walked down a hallway that was lit up by black lights. Anything white, or neon coloured was glowing. He noticed his skin had a slight glow to them. Terezi stopped without a word, and Karkat bumped right into her.

"Excuse me!" She said and opened a door. Smoke came pouring out, and she shut the door. Karkat could hear voices on the other side, Terezi sounded like she was yelling. There was a males voice, who sounded calm. Karkat and Vriska waited outside the door in an awkward long silence.

Terezi walked out, pushing Karkat in with a whisper, "All yours, Karkles."

She shut the door behind him. He looked around, and saw a figure sprawled out on the couch.

"C'mere bro." Karkat jumped at the voice. He walked hesitantly to the couch opposite of the male. He took the seat, the other person couldn't be identified since he was wearing a rather large hoodie to his his face. 'His voice..seems so familiar.. Who is this guy?'

His hoodie didn't hide every inch of his face, though. Karkat could very well see the mischievous grin on the others face.

"What can I motherfucking do for you?" His voice was raspy, almost soothing. Karkat knew there was something familiar about this guy, he just couldn't place the pieces together.

"I.. Don't know." Karkat admitted. The low raspy chuckle sent pleasant shivers down his spine. Unwanted, but pleasant.

"You're in need of some motherfuckin' assistance.." Karkat vacant cautious as the male leaned forward. "Now tell me, what do you need?"

"I was told.. You could help me with something I'm pretty fucking sure I don't need help with."

"That's what they all say, bro. What's your name?"

"...Karkat."

"Well, Karbro." Karkat widened his eyes in realization, "I have something that you might want." Karkat watched his movements, carefully.

"I have some of this shit left.." Karkat caught the small bottle that was thrown to him. "It will help you find someone..worthy of your time."

"How the fuck do you know what I want, Gamzee?" Gamzee stood still for the longest time. He pulled down his hoodie and stared at Karkat with one of his lopsided grins. "What the hell is this?" Karkat pointed at the bottle of liquid.

"The real motherfucking thing, bro! Miracles!" Gamzee grabbed the bottle off of Karkat. "This shit is priceless! Will make you're one true love fall for you! Even when they don't even know you're the one for them! You just magically become-"

"Gamzee! What the hell! This shit isn't a fucking Disney movie! 'Potions' and 'Magic' don't even exist!" Karkat yelled, interrupting Gamzee's little spoken reverie.

"Oh, no, no, no, no! I know magic doesn't exist! This isn't magic or potions! I'm telling ya! It's the real motherfucking thing! I'm a victim!" Karkat raised his eyebrow, skepticism showing on his features.

"Uh-huh! Yeah! I have to be dreaming this shit, oh my God." Karkat paced in circles.

"Karbro! You have to listen! It really works! Special friends discount! Take it and if it doesn't work then you can keep it for free!" Karkat laughed at how stupid this was quickly becoming. He stared at the bottle, peering over the labels to see the contents glisten unrealistically. He remained in thought for a bit of time.

"If this works, what then?"

"Steer clear of the Asphyxiator." Karkat didn't like the sound of that name. "I can't control it." He mumbled. Karkat nodded, though not very sure.

* * *

I think we all knew who The Grim Dealer was from the beginning. Oh! And the plot has only begun! Oh gosh, I can't wait until it's finished! I already have an idea for the ending, which is great and not so great at the same time. I may have intended this to be a short fic, consisting like, maybe 15 chapters(but wow I woke up in the middle of the night because I had inspiration for the ending already!)

Also, should I make more longer chapters? This one is an example, but it will take me a few more days to write it up.. I also decided not to write smut, as it will somewhat ruin the plot, but fluff it is! Everyone loves fluff.

Finally! Can you make guesses as to who the Asphyxiator is? Wow, I am having the time of my life writing this AU.

Review, please~


End file.
